The present invention relates to en electric plug and, more particularly to a safety electric plug, which has overcurrent protective means.
Following prosperity of the society, the living standard of human beings has been greatly improved, and a variety of electric home and office appliances (such as TV set, refrigerator, electric cooker, computer, and etc.) are intensively used. Electric appliances must be carefully used. An improper use of electric appliances may cause an overcurrent, resulting in great suffering or ruin. There are commercially available extension cables with auto circuit breaker. However, these extension cables with auto circuit breaker are commonly expensive. Further, it is inconvenient to use electric appliances with an extension cable with auto circuit breaker due to installation space and cable length limitations.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention the safety electric plug has a special design of electrically insulative sliding partition plate, which enables a bimetal contact member to automatically trip off from the positive pole metal blade and to cut off the circuit upon an overcurrent, and a spring member, which automatically forces the electrically insulative sliding partition plate outwards to completely isolate the bimetal contact member from the positive pole metal blade after the bimetal contact member tripped off. According to another aspect of the present invention, the reset of the circuit is simply done by pushing the electrically insulative sliding partition plate back to its former position. The use of the safety electric plug eliminates the necessity of an expensive extension cable with automatic circuit breaker.